


Basking in The Light

by Ritzykun



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Digidestined AU, Incest, Koukou, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sibling Incest, Smut, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: He wasn't about to let the tables turn completely, but letting the younger have him was inviting. The energies melded to touch and combine in a form of power safely. Kouichi would take the time to finally bask in the Light - AU KouKou DarKouichi/Kouji





	Basking in The Light

The air in the room was thick and smelled of sweat. No light but from the curtains beside the bed showed the two forms lingering on the bed in the corner of the room. Elder under the younger, the two made the most of the time they had. It didn't happen very often. — in fact, moments such were rare.

Outside, it was dusk, close to night and the moon was rising, covered by all but hidden clouds due to buildings and light pollution of street lamps. Animals and Humans alike were sleeping soundly, as the time turned on 11 o' clock. Not the two though, they were wrapped up in something so precious and spellbound by the act of it all.

Light and soft air-like kisses were trailed down Kouichi's form, his brother doing all he could in lieu of seeing him. He could feel. Feet pressed against cool legs, and toes gripped flesh, tugging and scratching. Hips ground against each other, boxer clad bodies shivering.

No sound left Kouichi's lips as he felt the touches Kouji was giving. He was flat, slack against the bed, feeling Kouji writhe against him in ecstasy. He was the one submitting this time, not that this happened often, it was rare that they had something special.

Normally both brothers would be less than sated by sexual activity, but The Light would bear it for The Dark, and Black would lie with the White, mixing till their hue turned Grey.

The hands of The Dark gripped The Light's arms, nails digging into skin as Kouji winced, but countered with a bite against the bottom's chest, his boxers growing taught with his budding arousal. Breathing was chased by more kisses, and pulling of hair as hips ground faster, their stiff lengths causing them unwanted discomfort in boxers.

Trailing a hand down his brother's form, the fingertips touching Kouichi's body were feeling, searching. And they soon came upon what he needed. What he wanted to touch in the moment. Sightless eyes glanced up, where he thought Ichi's face to be, he smiled.

Removing hands from the arms dancing around his body, Kouichi threaded his hands into Kouji's hair, as the younger wrapped a hand around his cock. The hands pulled and tugged in both hands and hair. Chests and toes spasmed and rocked ferociously.

"Kouji….." He hissed, cheeks flushed pink as his brother worked on pleasuring him. He obviously had doubts but had pushed them aside to work for Kouichi. He'd do anything for his brother.

The Light was trying, and he brushed his thumb over the tip, feeling Ichi give a solid yank on his hair, crying out but continuing his ministrations. His brother had to be enjoying it, he never was that rough.

Feeling fingers detangle from his hair Kouji brought his body down, close to meet his hand, prodding Ichi with his nose and dancing his long hair over the body beneath him.

Breathing was hard as their bodies meshed together, cold and warm, body heat being shared with Kouichi, and the younger finally reached his point on his brother. The air below the area smelled quite vile, and he about lifted his head.

He didn't, keeping his hand steady with the motions. His lips came down upon the shaft — it was absolutely erect, so he was able to slip in into his warm cavern, and groaned at the thickness. As he made the noise, Kouichi's body shook, and he felt something ooze into his mouth, and drip to his tongue. It must have been precum.

The elder twin had his arms plush against the sheets, as stiff as boards. Feeling his length slip into the other's mouth, Kouji sucked and Ichi held back a groan, his toes twitching. Even being unable to feel pain and emotions, somehow, his body, and spirit felt that.

In submission to Kouji still had Kouichi doubting this as it was against all he was, but it was Kouji, his Light, and he'd do everything right. Above Kouichi as he felt it twitch, Kouji moved his sheer body to press against Kouichi, falling against him. He yelped as ice cold hands gripped an massaged his hips and ass, working on the elder with his tongue and lips.

Periodically, both would tremble, and take hold of each other, tugging and caressing long and hard. They were having a moment, a good one. And both were sure to remember it for a long time to come.


End file.
